Minor Unfinished Songs
from season one of The Muppet Show.]] Minor songs proposed, without much context, to be performed in Muppet productions, or songs written for unfinished projects with little information on them. ''The Muppet ShowArchival document displayed in ''The Jim Henson Exhibition at the Museum of the Moving Image *"All I Do Is Dream of You": To be performed by the Muppet monsters to an unspecific female guest star. *"Seasons in the Sun": A magical scarf act by Fozzie Bear and Gonzo goes awry when the scarves come alive and take over singing the song. *"Six Lessons from Madame La Zonga": To be sung by a female guest star to Kermit and Fozzie. The song would start small and build to a large conga line. *Two types of serenades, "Trumpet Serenade" and "Woodpecker Serenade," would be performed by the Snerfs and some woodpeckers, respectively. *"Until It's Time for You to Go": Phyllis Diller would sing the song to Kermit, as he tries to leave to introduce her. *"Up, Up and Away": A proposed version featured Muppets singing from chroma-key hot air balloons. *"Without My Walking Stick": To performed by Fozzie Bear, accompanied by Rowlf the Dog on piano. *Proposed songs to be performed by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem include "Strangers in the Night," "Spinning Wheel," "Softly As I Leave You," and "Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars." *Songs proposed to be performed by the Country Trio include "Johnny Be Good" sic, "Another Saturday Night," "Good Old Mountain Dew," "Tiger By the Tail," "In the Summertime," and "You'll Never Get Away." *Music numbers proposed to be performed by Rowlf the Dog in piano include "Yesterday When I Was Young," "My Way," "Pachalafaka" (later performed by a Whatnot in episode 103), "Money" (later performed by Dr. Teeth in episode 106), "Never Hit Your Grandma with a Shovel," "I Love a Piano," "The Pigs Song," and "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady" (later performed by Kermit the Frog in episode 102). *Musical numbers proposed to be performed alongside a guest star include "It's Never Too Late to Fall in Love," "Eleanor Rigby," "If I Only Had a Brain" (duet with Fozzie Bear), "Something" (duet with Sweetums), and "How to Handle a Woman" (duet with Thog). *Other proposed songs for the first season, which went unperformed in any episode, include "Tennessee Bird Walk," "When I See An Elephant Fly," "Lovely," "I Am a Fine Musician," "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds," "Take Off the Mask," "Cry Me a River," "If Every I Would Leave You," "On Top of Old Smokey," "Sippin' Cider Through a Straw," and "It's a Musical World." ''Sesame Street *"'Hey, Look Me Over": The song was intended to be performed in Episode 0042, but was not filmed.Script documents provided by trusted source *"Yellow Bird": The script for Episode 0044 calls for Susan to sing the song to Big Bird, but an entirely new composition was used in the episode instead. *"'''Unforgettable": Singer Natalie Cole was scheduled to perform her hit song "Unforgettable" on the show with Forgetful Jones. Last-minute scheduling conflicts and the passing of Richard Hunt prevented the taping.Clash, Kevin. The MuppetCast episode #41 ''The Great Muppet Caper *In an early script draft, Rowlf the Dog would lead the residents of the Happiness Hotel" in singing a snippet of "'Got a Date with An Angel'" (from ''For The Love Of Mike) in response to hearing about Kermit's date with Lady Holiday.The Great Muppet Caper script (July 22, 1980 draft) ''Little Muppet Monsters *Songs written for episodes uncompleted and unaired include "'In the Wash Reggae'" (written by Christopher Cerf and Joe Carroll)BMI Work #722391 and an all-animal performance of the "'William Tell Overture'''."BMI Work #20061 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unfinished Songs